residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Darkfall
Resident Evil: Darkfall '''is a novel created by Granatalma. It's full fanon storyline, but the writer tried to make a "side story" for the 0-1-2-3 episode of the games and for the RE4 too. Volumes Volume 1: Suspiction "You love to play an *sshole! I can't believe that's really you..." --Jill Valentine The first Volume takes the storyline in 1998 February. A young agent, Frank A. McNeil from the United Stated Special Intelligence Service, came to Raccoon City, to investigate the researches of a megacorporation, named Umbrella Chemical Inc. Later he discovers the company has a secret laboratory under a mansion in the Arklay Mountains. After he almost died there, and the USSIS will not sending troops to clear the area, McNeil decided to cooperate with the local police, but the chief, Brian Irons didn't believe him, and McNeil was arrested, and locked into an R.P.D. cell. After the fall of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, and Alpha team a day later, McNeil was released, and he took his second incognity, as Lt. James Grayson. He tried to make a sabotage in Umbrella's Vacant factory,but he was captured in a building, and was surrounded by USS troops. He got a bullet wound, and was ready to die, but was saved by Jill Valentine. They escaped together, without any signs of their survival. In August, McNeil and Jill made a mission to gather informations about Umbrella's out-of-law researches, but they couldn't find any to proof their suspiction. However, they get very close to each other, and they went a few times to date. Their romantic relationship became later much stronger. The first days of September was horrible. After an Umbrella group made a terrible accident in the sewers, during to recover a G-virus sample from William Birkin, the T-virus was released, and putted into the other parts of the city by some infected rats. That was at September 22. In the next days, the T-virus spreaded, and at 24. September, the city was in total chaos. Mac and Jill tried to leave the city immideatly, with a little group of survivors. Unfortunatly, after their group was attacked by 2 Lickers at September 26, and McNeil tried to stop them - but the Janet's Gas Station exploded, because the survivor, who tried to take the escape car, was killed by a Licker, and the car went with high speed to a petrol tank. Only Jill and Mac survived the explosion, but they was separated , and McNeil was unconscious, so Jill thought she is the only survivor. She went back to home, and prepared to her last escape, and mentioned, another part of her life was taken by Umbrella. (Meanwhile, at September 25, the military tried to isolate Raccoon City, a few UBCS group at 26 and 27 was sent to rescue the survivors, and the R.P.D. tried to stop the zombies. Both were failed. The military could end the isolation only in the latest hours of September 29.) A few minutes after the explosion McNeil woke up, and was surrended by zombies. Luckly, a car cames up, and a young girl driver take Mac, and they get out from the burning place. After the car was attacked by anoter Licker, and the girl couldn't hold it on road, the car is impacted to a barricade, and killed the creature too. The girl told her name to McNeil: she's a former S.T.A.R.S. member, Rebecca Chambers. Mac and Rebecca managed to escape from the city. After they saved a 9 years old, named Molly Brighton, the Trio tried to get to the Rail Station, but the station was invaded by Lickers, Zombies, Cerberii and a lot of Crows. McNeil recognized, there is nearly impossible to get a train safely, and get out without the risk of infection. So he changed the plan, to get out with a chopper. September 27 was the day, when the Trio met with a new creature, which tried to kill Rebecca first, but Mac stopped it with an oil tanker. They thought the creature was destroyed, but they're wrong. After the creature got up from the burning wrecks, it found a new objective: the running Brad Vickers. The creature was the Nemesis T-002... Volume 2: Survival "Naive chick... There will be no help, no rescue squads - the city will be destroyed. Vaporized. Simple military process, to stop an infection." --Frank McNeil The Volume 2 begins with the moments of Mac's action with the tanker, and the fake destroying of the Nemesis T-002. Then the protagonists found a safe place, and they resting there a little. September 28: McNeil, Rebecca and Molly tries to get into the Police Station, but the roads are blocked and the streets are full with zombies. McNeil leaves Rebecca and Molly in a relatively safe place, and goin' to the Umbrella Hall, and he discovering, there is an experimental cure for the T-virus infection, and it's very effective 1-12 hours after the infection. However, McNeil can't find any useful information except this, and he's going back to Rebecca and Molly. Next day, the group reach a factory, but they are watching a helicopter, which is lost something: a capsule. After Mac watched the object, it's opening, and activating a T-103 Tyrant, so the group tries to fleeing. Mac and Rebecca are able to shot down a contructial part of the factory, so a high weighted steel spile's falling to the creature, and it seems to be stopped. The group leaves the place, and they are going to the river. After they hided in a dive, they resting, while Mac tries to guard them. Next morning they trying to get to the Clock tower. At September 30, Mac and Rebecca was nearly killed by a the T-103 Tyrant, but was saved by the little Molly, who activated a sirene, and distracted the creature. Under this event, Rebecca was infected with the T-virus, but Mac brought her to the Raccoon Hospital, and he was able to make an antivirus sample, which stopped Rebecca's nearly death. Under this event, Mac also shown Molly how to shoot with a pistol, to cover him under the action. Rebecca was saved, and a few hours later, they went to get a chopper. In their road, they encountered again with the T-103 Tyrant, "The Gray", Rebecca tries to kill it with a flame thrower and some petrol, but it begins to mutate, so Mac destroys it with a bounch of hand granades, propane gas tanks and with his Colt M1911. After this, they returned to the escape plan. To get a helicopter, they gone to the St. Micheals clock Tower, where they get contact with an UBCS group. With Rebecca's idea, and Mac's shooting skills, they eliminated the enemy, and got a chopper to leave the city in October 1, few minutes before the nuclear devastation of Raccoon City. Volume 3: Revenge "I know it's uneffective, but better than left him - or it, I don't know already - to kill and spread everywhere." --Frank McNeil After the Raccon City disaster, the helicopter of the survivors was descented into the Arklay Mountains, but they survived it. McNeil tries to get out the injured Rebecca and the uncosciuos Molly from the burning chopper. He succed it, and can get a safe distance, when the chopper is exploding. A few seconds later Mac see some formes between the trees, and armed his Colt and his Desert Eagle too. But from the dark comes a group of soldiers, and arrest him and his friends too. A few days later, McNeil, Rebecca and Molly is released from arrest, after the test were negative, and they're not infected. However, Mac and Rebecca was under an agressive interrogation, and they said the truth: about the T-virus, Umbrella, everything. Mac used his agent position, to make a deal and the military left Rebecca and Molly in peace. Mac immidietly gone to Detroit, where he met up with Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. Both joined to a civilian initiative, the Anti Umbrella Movement. After a week, new members joined, such as Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliviera and a few others (Rebecca joins only three months after the Raccoon City disaster). However, this organization wasn't well conducted, and everyone's gone to their own head, and Mac decided to improve the works of the members in better accord, and he also will leave the USSIS. McNeil went back to Washington, but his boss, Wayne Fulton has disappeared, just a few days ago. While Mac tries to find him, he met an Umbrella scientist, who tells, Fulton was one of their best double agents. In 1998 November, McNeil found him at his hideout in Birmingham, but also said Fulton to leave Umbrella, Wayne said, it's to late. After this, he tried to kill Mac, and somehow he missed, and fled. Mac never understanded this. A year later McNeil discovered the truth about the death of his father, and tried to hunt down Fulton. He succeded, and wounded Fulton mortally, left him to die. McNeil didn't new, but Fulton had the new Regenerator virus, which almost healed him, but not perfectly. Fulton was able to get the closest Umbrella Lab, where he got a new device on his torso, which injected more and more R-virus into his body to keep him alive. Fulton changed, became agressive and much more dangerous than ever. He killed many members of the Anti-Umbrella Movement, until in 2000, McNeil tried to stop him, but almost died. With the arrival of Rebecca Chambers, the things are changed, and the two was able to kill Fulton. After this, he became to mutate into a horrible, G-like creature,but was stopped by Frank McNeil and a Gutling gun. However Fulton's mutation was seriously injured, it still alive, and begun to mutate faster, and spreaded in the laboratory. In the end, the creature was destroyed by the self destruct system of the Umbrella Thai Laboratory. In the end, Mac and Rebecca returns to Chicago, where Jill and Carlos are waiting for them, and Mac and Jill takes out from there. Rebecca comments it with her "Always the same..." monologue, and Carlos mention he's last task, the revenge of his killed fellows: he must find and kill Nicholai Ginovaef. However, Mac and Jill seems to be happy after another bloody nightmare, and they're watching the rising sun on the beach of the Michigan Lake. Volume 4: Terror "Stop scaring her, or I will shoot you myself, you won't need wait for those zombies..." --Frank McNeil Four years spended, and many things happened. Umbrella has fallen. Jill's "dead" after this (however, it will be later discovered, she's alive), McNeil and Leon joined to a special goverment force, leaded by the President directly. Mac is broken, and he wants to find Wesker, but he's got a new misson: he've to go to India: a T-virus outbreak is there, caused by a confirmed bioterrorist action. When he arrives to a village, he found just zombies and cerberus' everywhere. However, the terrorists (later discovered all of them were soldiers of General Grande) are infected to, so Mac don't know the details of this outbreak. After he find a little girl, Rani Chawla and a few other survivors, While they're trying to escape, most of them dies, and just Mac and Rani get out from the village. After Rani tells to Mac, her last relation is her aunt, Mac takes the girl to the lady. After this, Mac has a suspictopn against the WhilPharma company, and he cooperating with the Terra Save. However, he met with Claire Redfield during this investigation, and they try to take down this company, because they think the WhilPharma is, what took Umbrella's Legacy. While they're trying to find something to proof their idea, Mac's going back to Rani's village, and he finds a virus sample with a WhilPharma logo, but he can't deliver it to the Terra Save, after a fast and smart creature stole it from him. Mac tries to take back the sample, but he has only 3 hours left, before the village will be viped out from the map... Sequels After the Resident Evil Darfall ended, I've got many requests of changing the story, and many from my readership said the Darkfall became a little weak at the end, and became close to the nowaday's sh*t. Okay. However, I never used Las Plagas or Urboros in my stories - I kept the old T-virus, zombies, infected dogs, but I agree, I forget Lickers, Tyrants and other popular things from the old RE games and from Volume 1 and 2. So, I decided to write a sequel to the Darkfall series, which get the name: Project F.E.A.R. Project F.E.A.R "Former Umbrella? Oh no, not again...!" --Frank McNeil Project F.E.A.R is a light story from the series. It's concentrating on McNeil, and he's the only protagonist of this novel, and his friends are not shown (Although Molly makes an appearence in the beginning, and Rebecca at the end, but that's not an importmant role from them). Also this novel is a transition between the Darkfall and my new work, the Resident Evil: Twilight. However Project F.E.A.R's name is a little dark, it tells more a typical mission of McNeil than a big challenge. Twilight will be more dark, sad, hard, and takes this story into a new line, as Project F.E.A.R. '''Plot: After the fall of Umbrella, a remaining and desperate group of their scientists, planned to rebuild their independence from everyone else, and try to build their ultimate weapon, which one will destroying their enemies. The project was top secret, and continued under 4 years. Meanwhile McNeil is by Molly, and congratulated for her Harward entrance exam. At the summer of 2007, the F.E.A.R was ready to deploy. After the creature terrorized a village in Alberta, Canada, the US goverment send Frank McNeil to investigate this incident, to find who's behind it, and he's got order to kill. After arrived, McNeil have seen the creature and few other B.O.W (mostly T-103 Tyrants), he hided in the village, and ordered the people to leave the town in an underground tunnel. He went back to the Mountain Laboratory, where he faced with the F.E.A.R. Although the creature was heavily armed with a rocket launcher and a gutling gun, McNeil was able to destroy it with a great idea: firing the creatures uncovered eyes, and then he exploded it with a much of C4, however McNeil also seriously injured during the battle. After convalesced, Mac's wisiting Rebecca, and they speakin' about old and new times... Twilight: Twilight is now just planned. It will set up after the Resident Evil: Resurrection (which set up AFTER Resident Evil 5). Twilight is a tragical story - about brothers, about families and it'll reveal the status of Thomas McNeil too. Released in 2010, so I'll hurry! - Granatalma Category:Fan Fiction